


Moment of Truth

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Snippets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: He watched as the tailor moved to sit next to him. It was as if the air was filled with electrical currents, crackling between them like lightning.





	Moment of Truth

The look in those incredible blue eyes was unreadable at first and Julian's heart nearly stopped beating. But then the gray features softened, and Julian sighed and relaxed fractionally. Maybe he wasn't mistaken? He was so tired of their dancing around and finally he had asked the question that was burning in his mind. 

He watched as the tailor moved to sit next to him. It was as if the air was filled with electrical currents, crackling between them like lightning. Julian swallowed hard as Garak came closer. His eyes followed the gray-skinned, strong hand, moving from the table towards him. All blood in his body rushed downward to his groin, and as Garak's hand came to rest on his thigh, he couldn't stifle the soft moan of pleasure escaping his lips. That warm, intimate touch undid him. 

"Yes Julian, I want you," the tailor's velvety voice admitted. Julian looked into those blue eyes and licked his dry lips. Garak's eyes darkened with passion. 

"Let's go then," Julian whispered. 

~ End ~


End file.
